


Painting II

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Series: Sex and Candy [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Candy, F/M, Food Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting II

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after Painting.

DATE: 30/05/99

Glancing from the bowl of melted Smarties to her lover, she saw he had dozed off. One hand was tucked behind his head as sunlight spilled across his body. She couldnt help admiring his naked body. The broad shoulders tapering down to narrow hips. The light smattering of hair covering his chest, arrowing down towards his stomach and groin.

Grinning wickedly, her eyes dancing with pleasure at what she was about to do, she leaned forward, kissing him lightly on the ear. He stirred as her breath washed over it.

"Dont move." she whispered.

"Wouldnt think of it." came his sleepy reply.

She giggled and Jack felt his lips curving upwards in a slight smile. Feeling her shift beside him, he wondered what she was up to.

"Uh-uh." Sam scolded, seeing his eyelids flicker open. "Keep your eyes closed."

"Why?" But he closed them anyway, anticipation starting to fill him. She was up to something; something that promised to be fun.

She didn't answer. Instead, her warm, soft body brushed against him as she straddled him. Her fingers roamed across his chest, tracing over lines and muscles. Leaning forward, she deliberately brushed her breasts against his chest as she kissed him. He opened his mouth as her tongue demanded entrance. Tasting of chocolate and candy, he moved his free hand to cup her head and deepen the kiss. At once, she moved away from him completely, leaving him bereft of the feel of her.

"Hey!"

"I said no moving." Laughter coloured her voice as she scolded him. Jack grumbled but stopped moving.

Letting him wait a moment more, she moved to the end of the bed. Slowly, her fingers ran up the undersides of his feet, over the toes and down his ankles to his calves. His skin shivered under her delicate touch as hands slid over hair roughened thighs, over hips and firm stomach. Muscles flexed as she tasted the salty skin of his stomach before her hands slid upward to his small nipples. His breath hissed from him as her palms rolled over them, feeling them harden against her hands.

His breathing uneven, Jack focussed totally on the sensations his lover was causing. Under his head, his hand curled into a fist as he felt her settle beside him, the feel of her silky skin brushing against his side. Without being able to open his eyes, he was left only with his other four senses. Somehow it heightened everything he was feeling. The scent of her, her body, warm and soft and the sounds she was making, steeped into him until only she existed.

Sam felt the slow building ache in her belly grow even more as she watched the expressions flit across his face. He was at her mercy, letting her do what ever she wanted to him, despite the fact he could overpower her anytime he wished to. Her own breathing was uneven as she reached for the bowl of melted Smarties. The candy clung to her fingers as she began to trace over the lines of his chest, leaving chocolate and swirls of colour behind. His breathing grew even more erratic as she drew patterns down his chest and across his stomach. He moaned, feeling the warm candy decorating him. Without thinking, he reached for her. Laughter washed over him as she moved away from him.

"Sam!" Frustration rolled off him as he opened his eyes. She grinned at him from where her position several feet from the bed. Jacks eyes roamed over her, the gentle curves, the full, rounded breasts with their erect nipples, the blonde thatch of hair covering her femininity.

"I told you no moving." Mock disapproval on her face, she tilted her head, studying him. "For someone whos had Special Forces training, you dont seem able to handle a little bit of seduction well. And here I thought you were able to handle anything, mind control, torture, the works."

He tried to scowl at her but failed. "Special Forces training never covered seduction techniques of certain Captain Doctors in the Air Force." Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he stretched out, his hands grasping the rungs of the headboard above him, his legs spreading slightly. Her eyes darkened as she licked her suddenly dry lips. As her eyes moved from his and down his body, he thrust his hips up, his erection growing harder. "I promise though, Im a quick study and I wont move this time."

Sam swallowed hard at the sight he presented. All sleek lines and subtle muscles, laid out for her pleasure. The ache turned into a fire as she approached the bed again. He gasped as he felt her straddle him again but didnt move. Lowering her head, she captured one candy covered nipple in her mouth. Licking and sucking, she felt it grow even harder under her tongue. As he shifted against her, she switched to his other nipple, drawing it deep into her mouth. The taste of him and Smarties combined in a heady mixture. Glancing up at him, she saw his hands tighten around the headboard. Humming in pleasure, her mouth returned to his chest. Licking and nibbling, she slid down his chest, mimicking his earlier movements precisely. The tendons in his neck stood out as he arched his neck, groaning softly under her touch.

Sliding even lower down his body, she felt his erection rubbing against her. Sitting up on his thighs, she reached for the candy bowl, dipping her hands in it. He moaned as her candy covered hands finally closed around him. Head tossing on the pillows, he arched his hips into her hands as she stroked him, leaving bits of Smarties behind. Opening his eyes, he watched as she lowered her head, her warm, moist breath wafting over the tip of him. Slowly, teasing the both of them, she took him in her mouth. Her hand continued to stroke him as she licked the candy from him.

"Sam, please." He was close, so very close.

Her body aching, she let him slip from her mouth. His eyes locked onto hers as she moved upward, poised over him. He slid into her, hot and hard, filling her. Crying out, she flexed her knees, rising up and down. His hands left the headboard, to grip her hips tightly. She braced her hands on his chest, feeling his muscles move as she increased her pace. He shifted, his hands sliding up her back as he sat up, forcing himself deeper inside her. His mouth sought hers as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Their cries filled the room as she tensed around him, causing him to topple over the edge with her.

Jack laid back on the bed, pulling Sam with him. She sprawled across his chest, as they caught their breath. His hands rested lightly on her back, embracing her. The sun was warm as she drifted into sleep. As her breathing slowed into the rhythm of sleep, he brushed his lips over the rim of her ear, his breath stirring her hair, letting sleep claim him as well.

END


End file.
